


Dance by the Firelight

by Leonidas1754



Series: Intimate Moments [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Pre-season 3 airing, What am I even writing anymore, gay fluff, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: The team arrives at a planet celebrating its new year, and Keith wanders off to dance alone. When Lance finds him, however, it leads to a sweet revelation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know what I'm writing anymore. This was very much train of thought. Hope you all enjoy!

“Careful now! The fires are naturally controlled, but they can still hurt if you stumble into them.”

“Well yea, it’s fire. It’s alien fire, but it’s still fire. And fire is kind of bad to touch.”

Keith felt the corners of his mouth perk up, if only slightly. There was nothing quite like listening to his teammates bickering over something silly.

They were on a new planet, mostly made of fire and stone and crystal, though the fire was mostly a deep blue and green. It was certainly a beautiful planet, in it’s own way. Keith could appreciate the warmth and light emanating from seemingly everywhere. They’d apparently arrived at the start of their yearly celebrations of the sun they orbited, and it was all pretty charming. The other paladins were enjoying a break, distracting themselves from their responsibilities and wins and losses so far. 

Keith, however, eventually asked one of the natives if there was a good place he could spend some alone time. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be around his friends, just that he needed some time to himself. He was pointed off to a clearing lit with crystal and fire a bit paler than in the village. It wasn’t so far that he couldn’t hear the music anymore, but it was distant and muted. Still, he could feel it all the same. It reminded him of his favorite song back on Earth, he hadn’t heard it in so long…

He didn’t even have to think about it, his feet moved almost automatically. He danced across the clearing, smiling as the beat picked up and he mimicked with his body. It felt good to move, to not be fighting for his life but moving out of enjoyment. He remembered his father, struggling to raise Keith on his own, trying to support them both, but always with a smile, dancing with his son in the living room to the songs on the radio.

He could almost imagine he was back in their living room, five years old and having fun with his father again-

“Keith? I didn’t know you could dance.”

The spell was broken and he stumbled to a stop. He turned to see Lance standing there, eyes wide with awe.

Keith swallowed. “How long have you been standing there?”

Lance chuckled. “I haven’t been here long, I promise. I was just looking for you, since you wandered off.”

“Right… Sorry for worrying you, I guess.”

“Nah, I wasn’t too worried. Is there something bothering you?” Lance took a few steps forward. If it were anyone else, they’d be too close, too much in Keith’s personal space, but it wasn’t so bad with Lance.

Keith shrugged. “It’s nothing specific. Just… everything I guess.”

Lance nodded. “Yea, I hear that. Sorry for interrupting your dance, you looked like you were having fun.”

“Yea… It’s nice. My dad used to dance with me when I was a kid.” Keith stepped forward and leaned his forehead against Lance’s. “Kind of feels awkward to do it in front of other people though.”

“Heh, how’d you know what I was gonna ask next?” Lance chuckled softly. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yea… Thanks, for all this.” Keith felt a little bad for doing this again, especially remembering how Lance was being last time.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about it. Gotta keep sane somehow, and if this is what helps you, then it’s cool.”

“... But does it help you?”

“What?”

“You… It doesn’t matter if it helps me if it hurts you.”

Lance sighed. “This is about before, isn’t it. Don’t worry about it, Keith. C’mon, you know how to dance with a partner?”

Keith huffed softly. There he went, evading the question again, like a river parting around a stone… “Fine.” He couldn’t help his tone getting a bit short with him. “Here…” He took Lance’s hands, placing one on his shoulder and holding the other. Then he placed his free hand on Lance’s side. “Just watch my feet and follow my steps.”

Lance nodded, looking down. Keith moved, taking one step back, thankful that Lance followed him relatively easily. They moved together, slowly across the clearing and then back. It was slow and somewhat clumsy, but he still enjoyed it, and… Keith looked up at Lance, who was still looking at their feet. Carefully, he brought them to a stop, and Lance looked up in confusion. “You okay?”

“Yea, I just…” He let go of Lance’s hand, wrapping his arms snug around the other. He carefully leaned in, kissing him firmly.

Lance froze in place, completely shocked. After a few moments, Keith pulled away, sighing softly. “I’m sorry. I’m probably just projecting my feelings onto you, you’re not doing these things for me because you feel that way, just…” He groaned. “Forget it. You can leave if you want.”

Lance was quiet for a while, just standing there. Then he sighed. “You’re right, I’m not doing this because I feel that way. I didn’t think we were anything more than kind of friends at first. But…”

Keith looked up again, surprised and nervous. Lance smiled, tentative and just as unsure. “You know… I kind of like being near you, holding you like this…”

Keith chuckled. “You’re a dork…” Still, he blushed softly, pressing closer. “Is this what was bothering you before?”

“Yea… I didn’t want it to feel like I was taking advantage of you being emotional and stuff.”

Keith nodded a bit. “Yea, that makes sense.”

Lance smirked. “But now~” Keith’s eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Lance kissed him, firm and sweet. Keith couldn’t help but smile as he kissed back. He could hear the music of the festival and feel the warmth of the fire, the warmth of Lance holding him tight.

It wasn’t perfect. He missed Shiro, he missed when his only worry was getting through flight school. But he’d take this, and he’d be grateful. There was nothing quite like this.

Pidge sighed when they found Lance and Keith. “Look, I hate to interrupt your happy gaytime, but really, Allura’s started to get worried and I don’t want to have to be the one to explain to her that you guys were making out somewhere secret.”

Keith and Lance broke their kiss, faces scarlet. Lance smiled sheepishly. “Sorry Pidge. We’ll be back in a sec, okay?”

Pidge rolled their eyes, but was smiling all the same. “Yea yea. See you guys back at the party.”

Keith sighed a bit as Pidge left. “They’re right, we should head back.”

Lance nodded. “Probably. Come on, let’s go.” He smiled a bit and took Keith’s hand, leading him out of the clearing.

Keith smiled softly as he was lead away. Not perfect, but still pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are highly appreciated, they give me more motivation to write. I'm also open to ideas if anyone has suggestions for future fics.


End file.
